Festivities and Fireflies
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Receiving a letter from Princess Zelda herself to attend the Winter Festival, Link decides he really has no choice but to go. However it appears he found more than he had ever bargained for, if only he could speak coherently around her! Zelink.


_~…-*_**Festivities **_and _Fireflies_*-…~_

In all honesty, Link was surprised when his uncle pushed open the worn wooden door of their simple home, yelling excitedly and waving his hand through the air, which was clutching a bright red envelope.

"Link! Link my boy! We've been invited to the Castle for the winter celebrations!" He declared in his booming voice, spreading his arms wide to hug his nephew in a bone crunching grip.

"Breath—air—need—_air_!" Link gasped, struggling vainly. His uncle chuckled and let him go.

"We leave at sunrise tomorrow! Get your best outfit, Link, and comb that messy hair!" He teasingly added, his own straw yellow hair drawn back in a neat ponytail. Karude was a strong man of proud features, with dark eyes set under heavy brows. He had adopted Link after his parents had died in a carriage accident during wartime, and had loved him as a son ever since. He wore tan clothes and the only thing of interest on his casual frame was the polished handle of a golden sword resting in a decorated gray-brown sheath.

In comparison, Link wasn't much different. His blondish brown hair was wavier, and cut around his ears, but it seemed perpetually untidy. He was a boy of no extraordinary looks, with blue eyes and amber clothes, but his features were just as strong as his uncle's, with a companionable air about him.

Link twitched his nose, thinking about what could _possibly_ be suitable to wear to the Royal Palace. There was probably _something_ in that chest full of clothes in the corner, the less used outfits. Glancing around his rather bare room, a midsized area of dark brown wood and decorated with some sparse furniture and animal pelts—for Karude and himself were hunters and trappers—Link headed for the chest to prepare.

~***~

_Dear Goddesses I hope this isn't embarrassing._

Link wasn't a materialistic fellow, the last thing he looked at in _anyone_—be it girl or boy—was their clothes. However this had given him little of a fashion sense, and obviously his Uncle Karude wasn't the best person to ask.

He had chosen, from his drawer, a green tunic with white pants kept in place by a dark brown belt with a golden buckle. Regardless of the fact that he thought he looked pretty well, Link still thought he was missing something.

The question was…what?

Examining the full length mirror with a judicious expression, the boy attempted to smooth his hair back with his fingers, but the stubborn mop of blonde refused to cooperate. Maybe he could cover it up with something. Rummaging in his drawers again, Link withdrew a green hat, studying it carefully. He wasn't even sure if the thing was a nightcap or not. Did it matter? Yes, no, maybe so?

Shrugging, he placed it on his head and pulled it down a little, and only a tiny bit of his unruly hair showed now. Satisfied—and praying that he wasn't making a fool of himself—Link exited his room. Heading down the hallway, dappled with flickering shadows from the lanterns, he stepped into the main sitting room. Karude wasn't there yet, but Link could hear him getting ready. The boy fiddled with the edge of his hat.

_It's just the Princess, calm down. She greets everyone every year for the Winter Holidays…why she invited us is a mystery._

They were lowly woodsmen from the edges of the forest, not even officially in Castle Town, though near it, which rested at the foot of Hyrule Castle. Link wondered why he was making a big deal out of nothing. He should be glad he was invited, but if any of the "rich kids" got snobby he'd give them a—

"Well, you found your father's old outfit! It looks great on you, Link!" Karude's deep voice reverberated in the room loudly as he strode in. He had on all black, with a few thin strips of white around the waist and wrists. He was chortling in his usual good humor. He eyed his nephew up and down. "Wonderful! Are we ready to go?"

Link guessed so, and he nodded. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Karude slapped his forehead. "Yes, of course we are! Where's the darn thing at…" He bustled off into the kitchen, and Link smiled as he heard the sound of crashing pots and pans and muffled swearing. Poking his head back in, his uncle stroked the thin goatee on his face.

"It's not expensive or fancy, but it's good and practical." Karude showed him a silver tin, shiny and polished, and peeled the lid back. Within rested fourteen butter cookies in a spiraling pattern, each one alternating between green and red sprinkles. The middle one had a dab of white cream on it, and a small, golden candy star. He placed the top back and handed it to Link.

"You're to give that to the Princess, you hear?" Karude rumbled, looking at his nephew. "And be proud about it, for those were handmade!"

Link knew, for he had been the ones to make the actual cookies themselves, and the two had decorated it. "All right, we're ready." He smiled. "Is Epona hitched up?"

"She is. Grab a scarf at least, boy, don't want you catching your death out there." Karude pulled his own fox skin scarf out and wrapped it around his neck. "Darn winter chills. Makes animal tracking that much easier, though."

Link quickly went to fetch his own, forsaking animal fur for green wool. He slipped it on and then stepped out the door.

It was snowing in sprinkling white puffs. They swirled down like dancing ballerinas, gracefully twirling with their partners in the air. They coated everything white and made the world soft and beautiful, adding a hush to the atmosphere. The sun was a cold, distant orb in the gray sky. The forest, not four tree lengths behind their home, was silent and still, no animals moving within, no shadows prowling the roots. Before them was a short, clear meadow with a barn to the left before it opened out onto the main road that would lead through Hyrule Field and towards Castle Town, where the party awaited.

And the princess he would get to meet. Yikes. He tried not to think too much about that. Link heard a snort and reached out to pat Epona's snout. The young, spry brown horse tossed her white mane and whinnied, her ivory fringed hooves scuffing the snow. A small carriage was set behind her, and it was clear she was eager to be on her way.

Link climbed in beside Karude and his uncle took the reins, snapping them sharply. Epona set off instantly, the brown cart ringing cheerily as the bells clinked on their straps. The horse quickly found her footing on the snow and trotted down the road easily. As they traveled, Link turned his head left and right, realizing he had been wrong.

The forest was not still.

A badger shuffled away into the trees with an unhurried air, two doves fluttered right past Link's head fearlessly as if determined to prove life still existed in the woods. Huge paw prints, they looked bear-like, left massive holes in the snow. A squirrel scurried away before Epona's hooves crushed it, and a raccoon peeked sleepily out of its hollow, blinking dark eyes.

The path gradually circled to avoid a large hill that simply rose higher and higher until it seemed the clouds devoured its top. Once the path straightened out again, the shape of the town came into sight, and Epona only had to jog for ten or fifteen minutes before she descended the small hill and crossed the rest of the snowy expanse to stand, snuffling, outside the gate of Castle Town.

There was a cheery faced man welcoming others in and passing out small, cylindrical green containers topped with a red bow. "Hey folks, before you head in for the celebrations," called the young man. "Come see if you win this year's Magical Surprise! All free, step right up! When it's free, you have no reason to say no!"

"'Less he's trying to kill us," grumbled one Gerudo woman that accepted it anyway. The man had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes that crinkled around the edges as proof of his joyous life. He handed Link one, but Karude politely declined.

"I've got enough surprises in my life," the forest hunter chuckled. "One more may do me in!"

"Very well, but only open the package when I call for it at the festival this evening!" The man encouraged Link, who nodded.

Those that _weren't_ invited to the V.I.P. Winter Festival were still welcome into the castle grounds for the fireworks celebration and free food and games, but only those with the special red invites could get inside the castle itself. Link half thought he should just join his friends from the nearby village instead of going to see the princess, but that would be _incredibly_ rude. Link wasn't rude.

Just…nervous.

Epona pulled through the streets carefully, her big brown eyes seeming very intelligent as she weaved through the crowds. The buildings were lit bright with golden lights and green and red streamers were hung from every single building. Some of the structures were even proudly displaying great trees hung with a million things in their windows. The cobblestone path was the only thing clear of snow, everywhere else it hung like a thin veil. The aroma of cooking food invaded the air, and the scent was enough to make Link wish he had eaten something before they left. Children's shrieks filled the sky as they teased one another, dogs frolicked after their masters and cool cats sat with a dignified expression on wall tops and on the edges of half frozen fountains.

Epona came to a halt as Karude pulled gently back on her reins. They were outside the royal castle, a huge white structure that had its draw bridge lowered over a freezing moat. Guards were taking the invites and checking them before shooing the people across. Link felt his throat constrict again.

_I'd be better off going to find the other kids._ He thought as Karude passed the red envelope to one guard. The man had a black beard and bushy eyebrows that frame electric teal eyes.

"Karude! You old bugger! Glad you could make it! Once my shift is done in five, I'll be right in!" The guard gave Karude a hearty pat on the back. "Get going now, go on! And don't be nervous," he added quietly. "There are plenty of other 'average folk' here."

"Right. And I'm not nervous, Bernard!" Karude grumbled, coaxing Epona forward once more. Once they crossed the sturdy brown bridge—Link didn't like the ice floating on the water—a young woman came to take Epona to one of the stables.

Getting off the cart as it was led away; bells jingling joyfully, Link looked around. The walls of the castle protectively enclosed a large gardenlike area. There were plenty of tables set up with food, and the doors of the castle were thrown open wide. Link slipped the container within a pocket of his tunic and gazed around at the overwhelming, ancient elegance that the royal family experienced every day. He started as Karude tapped his shoulder.

"Bernard and I are going in. Try to be friendly, eh? They won't hurt you none, boy. If they try you can prob'ly take them one handed!" He slapped him heartily on the back. "Be amiable! And give the princess the gift, will ya?"

Link blinked as the silver tin was placed in his gloved hands, and then Karude shambled away with Bernard close behind, tapping his spear on the ground idly.

_Great. Where's the princess?_ Link mused. He decided he might as well go look around. He tried not to return the stares of the more "noble" people watching him, but he realized Bernard had been right. A few, not a lot but a few of the guests, were average people. The baker, the fisherman, the blacksmith that forged the swords for the guards…

A large line revealed the presence of the princess before he even met her. He raised his eyebrows and watched her, a dozen feet away, accepting gifts with a gracious smile and a dip of her head. She had smooth blonde hair, a tad darker than his, with a white and purple evening gown on. The sunlight dazzled his eyes as it reflected off the surface of her amethyst studded golden tiara. He sighed and leaned against a snow capped tree growing not far from the end of the line. He saw no reason why he couldn't wait for the line to shorten.

Link brushed some snow from the tin's surface, suddenly uneasy again. A lot of the nobles had expensive gifts of gold, though all food. It was just resting on ridiculously pricey platters and bowls. The fair princess, Zelda, she accepted them with a cheery "Thank you!" that he heard even from his current position. The wind was mostly blocked by the walls of the palace, but occasionally a few stubborn puffs wrapped his scarf around his face. Pulling his hat down over his ears to warm their pointed tips, the boy stood as still and silent as a wolf stalking its prey. There was no rush.

_Maybe I should leave after giving her the gift. I'm better off with the "average" folk._ Link thought, rubbing one finger across the surface of the circular package. He hadn't been paying attention to the line, wondering what Samaria and her brother James were doing, when he just realized that the princess had turned around to enter the castle.

_Great, what an idiot. Nice going Link._ He set off quietly after her in a near silent run, and once he was only a half foot behind her, his skills from hunting keeping him almost soundless, he said, "Princess?"

She jumped in shock, and he had to quickly put his hand out to catch her hand before she fell, her heels had slipped on a patch of ice that encrusted the stone path of the garden. She looked up at him with startled blue eyes, like his own, and he let go as she straightened up.

"I-I'm sorry, Princess." Link apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. I forgot to give you your gift." He offered her the silver tin. "It's not pricey, or some kind of rarity. But it's homemade, which is probably an improvement over—"In horror he bit his tongue and rubbed the back of his neck, turning partially away.

_This is a whole new level of idiocy._

She opened the container curiously, and when she saw what was inside, she smiled. Removing one, she bit into it daintily, and he could just _tell_ the smile was real. Zelda spoke in a calm, cultured voice. "These are lovely! I mean it," she assured him. "To be honest they're the best gifts we've gotten so far."

"What?" Link sounded startled.

"Yes," she agreed. The young princess pointed to the pile, neatly stacked. It was a display of other gifts that servants were taking away. "We've had nothing homemade. I recognize the turkey prepared by the butcher that a Lord brought in, and I know Lady Rain couldn't create a cake like _that_. Store brought is okay. Homemade…" She tapped the silver tin. "Is much better." She called a servant over and told him to take the cookies directly to her room.

Link was speechless, and he nodded, facing her fully. "Thanks. Well, um…" He glanced around and realized the courtyard was empty, and that the other guests were inside. "I'll be…seeing you. Happy Holidays?" He offered.

The moment he turned to walk out of the castle grounds, Zelda's voice interrupted him. "Where're you going?"

"Ah—I'm not really comfortable here." Link dipped his head and faced her again. "No offense. Don't take it out on my Uncle."

Zelda seemed stunned. "Why would I? If you're not comfortable…well, honestly, neither am I. The formalities get boring after a while." She walked to his side. "Let's head into town until the sun sets, then we can come back for the fireworks."

Link hesitated. He couldn't really say no to her, and besides, Zelda seemed nice enough. _I've had encounters with angry bears and snarling wolverines, and even a rabid wolf. It's a princess. Get a backbone._ "Sure, if that's what you want, Princess."

As they headed out, Zelda turned to him with a teasing smile. "Don't call me Princess, that's an order."

"W-What should I call you?" Link's thoughts were scattered. He was braver than this, facing monsters in the forest sometimes and wild beasts, but this girl was sending his thoughts in a half dozen directions.

She laughed, bringing one white gloved hand up to cover her mouth. "Hehe, Zelda, silly."

"R-Right Prin-Zelda."

The town was all in a flutter as the Princess descended like a God to their level. They bowed and scraped until Zelda "ordered" them to treat her as an average person, if only for today. She eventually went into a restaurant with Link behind her, and the pair shared a table.

"There will be news about this," Link sighed, sipping a cup of hot chocolate through his straw.

"Hmm?" Zelda had been watching a couple dance to some of the orchestrated music being played.

"Me and you. Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Zelda waved aside his apology. Link saw her wistful gaze and bit his tongue for a moment before letting the words tumble out of their own accord.

"Would you like to dance? I'm not very good at it but…" He gulped; adjusting his hat and feeling his ears grow hot. "I mean, if you would want to, that is."

Zelda smiled at him and Link once again thought, _Yet one more level of stupidity achieved in only a few hours. Congratulations._

"Sure. Don't worry about it, be casual." She stood up and Link followed, offering her his hand. She took it without a moment of hesitation, and Link tried to relax his pounding heart. Stepping out onto the dance floor of the cozy, fire lit café, Link placed one hand on her waist and preceded to, simultaneously, copy the other dancers and go with his instinct.

He was pleased to say, afterwards, that he never once missed a step.

Zelda smiled at him again, noticing Link's nervous and determined expression. "You're really good at this! You need to be more confident." She tapped him on the nose and he tried to say something back, but his tongue was tied in a knot.

Or at least it felt that way.

Link said at last as they danced three songs, "It's getting late, isn't it?" He came to a graceful stop mid-twirl and released her hand. "Look, the sun is starting to set."

Zelda gave a little gasp. "Oh, it is! Come on, I have to release the fireworks with my father." She led him away, and Link followed swiftly, brushing some snow from his hat. He was both glad and sad he hadn't encountered Samaria and James, but he had a feeling the duo would break into love songs at the sight of the forest hunter and the princess.

Even though Link was perfectly content to hang back, Zelda insisted that he come stand beside her as she and her father announced the usual words that one said at the Winter Festival. Link was well aware of the surprised eyes on his face—why was a peasant with Princess Zelda?—and it made it no easier when Zelda took his hand in hers and together they lit the fireworks.

A collective intake of breath signified the tense waiting for the rockets to shoot off, and in that moment Link's gaze locked with the Hyrule King's. Daphnes was a strongly built man with darker skin than Zelda. He had white hair and a short beard, and his eyes were stoic and strong. He only nodded at Link, who saw no hostility in that gesture, and the teen returned it back.

Then…

_Phew! Bang! Blast! Kaboom!_

The rockets lifted off and exploded in the sky, shattering like falling stars that fell to earth in a dozen different, sparkling colors. Link was mesmerized by the sight, as was Zelda beside him, and the pair were content to see the display until the final copper glimmer faded into the sky. Then, with the snow still cascading around them, Zelda led Link away to a quiet, uninhabited side garden that was sprinkled with white particles. They sat on a stone bench, with a small overhang protecting them from the worst of the cold, and Zelda smiled.

"Why are you so shy, Link?"

Searching his memory, Link wasn't sure if he had ever told her his name. Then again the invites were handwritten…

"Why did you invite me?" He asked her instead of answering. "I mean, I thought Bernard did."

Zelda shook her head. "Bernard _recommended_ you and your Uncle. Wasn't necessary, you were on my list anyway. I've seen you before, while with Father. You didn't know your furs are used to make my winter outfit?"

"No. Or, sometimes…but I thought it was the Lords and Ladies, not the actual Princess." Link's eyes grew wide at the thought. That white minx fur gloves she had on could be the one he had caught just earlier that winter…"When did you see me?"

"In town. You probably don't know it, but your stall is visible from one of my favorite window views."

Link recollected, at the moment, every scenario that had ever occurred at his and Karude's stall. "Oh."

"I assumed you were Link, because Karude was who Bernard had mentioned earlier," continued Zelda.

"You were right," he said quietly. He still felt sort of…inferior in her presence, and clearly it showed to her. Trying to straighten up, he was surprised when he heard a man's voice call from the main courtyard,

"If you got a Magical Surprise container from me this morning, please open it and see if you won!"

Link shrugged and removed the green package. "I doubt I won," he said more to himself than the princess. He removed the ribbon and popped open the top.

Nothing inside.

"I thought so, he had to be passing out dozens—"

Link's speech came to a halt as a hundred golden orbs suddenly shot out of the tube, but nothing had been inside. They swirled and hovered around Zelda and Link like fireflies, silent and warm, moving in dizzying patterns that Link's eyes failed to follow.

He turned his head and saw Zelda's face was calm in childlike wonder, her sky blue eyes reflecting the little yellow spheres like a score of moving suns speeding across the heavens. He found that more interesting, by far, than the magical, oversized dust motes hovering around him.

When they faded from the air, as the fireworks had, after a full minute, Zelda turned back to him. "That was beautiful. I'm glad you won," she laughed softly.

"Y-yeah. Didn't expect to." He dropped the canister on the bench, and he smiled, chuckling quietly as a lone firefly fluttered out slowly and drifted a few feet before dropping into the snow, where its little flame went out with a tired whoosh.

"What were they?" Link asked her.

"A spell, probably." Zelda mused. She turned to face Link again and he watched her. They had their identical blue eyes fixed on one another, and Link surprised them both.

Because for that one moment, his uneasiness around her vanished.

And that one moment was all he needed.

Link kissed her full on the lips, and though it was a brief contact, he could sense her stunned pleasure. He drew back sheepishly and got up again, the uncomfortable feeling back three million fold.

"I'm sorry; don't know what I was thinking!"

Zelda said, "It--That wasn't a bad thing…Link…" He thought her eyes were sort of vacant, as in she was there, and yet not there.

"I-It's getting late, Uncle Karude and I—"Link began.

"Y-Yeah if you need to, go ahead! I…well…other things to see to."

Link left quickly, and the last thing he thought to himself before finding Karude was, _You must have set a world record for stupidity today! She probably thinks you were spending the whole day with her just to get close to her! That's not it, she's really nice and beautiful and friendly and…_

_Probably the best girl in the world._

_~***~_

It was the morning after the party, and Link was reluctant to get up. He rolled onto his side and sighed, still thinking about the kiss. Yeah, that was…dumb. He didn't even have a word in his vocabulary that would possibly fit what he had just done.

Karude's knock came roughly on the door, and Link was glad no one knew of the kiss.

Except Zelda.

"Come in."

His uncle strode in and handed him a creamy white letter. His eyes were shining. "Read it, son!"

Link sat up, pushing his hat back that he strangely didn't want to take off, and removed the golden emblazed sheet of parchment from within.

His throat convulsed again and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning hugely.

_Dear Link:_

_I really enjoyed yesterday! And I mean __all __of yesterday. Would you be interested in coming over at noon, maybe so I can get to know you better?  
__Don't dress formal__, if you please._

_~ Zelda~_

~***~

_**My first Link and Zelda fan fiction. Want to drop a review? If you haven't figured it out yet, this is one of Link's many…many…many alternate lives. **_


End file.
